In the Air Tonight
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: One-shot AU. In an attempt to forget about her ex, Emma sleeps with someone else to only discover she can't leave the past behind but is it already too late for her happy ending? Rated M for sexual content.


_Summary- One-shot AU. In an attempt to forget about her ex, Emma sleeps with someone else to only discover she can't leave the past behind but is it already too late for her happy ending? _

_AN- This piece is very near and dear to my heart for personal reasons and by far one of my best pieces of writing yet. I hope you enjoy it. Title credit is from the song, "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. This fic is un-beta'd. Thanks! _

**In the Air Tonight**

Killian was jarred from his slumber by an insistent knock at the door.

He groaned low in his throat at the sudden annoyance, rubbing his tired face against the soft downy pillows beneath him.

The knocking persisted, forcing him out of his warm comfortable bed.

He blindly retrieved his discarded sweatpants from the floor and tugged them on, his eyes glaring at the red numbers of his alarm clock that read, _3:28_.

The knocks grew more demanding as he padded through the living room toward the door, pushing his arms through the holes in his shirt.

The soft cotton material rested at his elbows as he held the knob securely while he hurriedly unclicked the lock keeping the chain guard in place to peak out the door and was stunned to find his ex waiting on the other side.

Closing the door, he unhinged the chain and pushed the door open, placing himself in the doorway as he shrugged on the rest of his shirt.

"Emma…" He rasped, his voice failing to mask his surprise at her presence.

She stood still and unmoving, her body taking on a protective stance with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes barely looking up to meet his gaze.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He allowed, concern plainly written on the features of his face as he shifted his body to provide her entrance to the apartment they once shared together.

His eyes followed her as she entered. He waited for her to pause in the middle of the living room before closing the door and securing the lock behind him.

Killian watched silently as her feet brought her over to the mantle of the fireplace, her hand stretching out to brush her fingertips against the familiar wood while she viewed the pictures of much happier times displayed proudly on the mantle.

_He hadn't taken them down. _

"Why didn't you use your key?" He asked, breaking the silence causing her to turn her head in his direction.

"I don't live here anymore." She answered with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but I told you to keep the key in case you needed something." He refuted her argument.

Emma set her lips into a tight line as her hand dug into her pocket and produced the key in question. She held it between her fingertips, showing it to him before placing it down amongst the dusty frames. "Now I don't."

Killian shifted restlessly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers in mild aggravation at her actions. "What are you doing here Emma?"

When she didn't move to speak he gave an educated guess. "Did you forget something?"

She broke out into a low laugh at his deduction, shaking her head of blonde curls because she knew better. They both did. She hadn't forgotten anything.

"You and I both know I haven't been by in weeks." She said, playing with her hands awkwardly.

"That still doesn't answer my question." He persisted.

Emma propped herself up against the mantle with her elbow, her eyes drifting to a photo in its frame of his arms wrapped around her from behind, both of their faces in the throes of laughter.

"I remember this. That was a good day." She commented, avoiding his question.

"Damn it Emma! It is nearly four o'clock in the morning and I have to be up in two hours so I'm going to ask you again, what the devil are you doing here?" He inquired, his voice on the very edge of annoyance.

"I had sex with someone else." She spoke swiftly, her answer draining all the color from his face.

Killian swallowed harshly. "Pardon?" His voice quivered.

"I had sex. With someone else." She repeated much more slowly so there would be no confusion then averted her gaze, her heart not being able to withstand the broken look that had surely washed over his face.

His heart plummeted in his chest, his finger nails making crescent shape marks as they dug into the flesh of his palm. "Why are you telling me this?" He thought, attempting to bite back his anger towards her rash cruelty.

Emma opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say next in her defense and allowed him to wallow in his own self-pity.

"Are you quite satisfied with yourself?" He growled, his eyes flashing hurt and betrayal finding her decidedly vacant ones. "Is this what you wanted? To see me like this? Does this make you happy?" He pressed, his voice dark and dangerous, each word uttered like a stab to her already wounded chest.

"That's not why I told you." She rebuffed, shoving herself off from the mantle and stepping toward him.

"Then why in god's name would you say it?" He yelled brashly, the question desperate upon his lips causing her to take a step backward in retreat. "Do you honestly hate me this much that you want to hurt me so badly?" He questioned with resounding urgency.

Emma trembled where she stood as a few tears slipped past her defenses. Her eyes closed tightly against the onslaught of pain his words seemed to cause her as she sucked back tears.

"He wasn't you Killian!" She cried and he paled at the broken confession. "He wasn't you." She shook her head using the palm of her hand to push the snot back from her nose. "He was all wrong and I just found myself praying for it to be over." She confessed gruesomely.

Killian stood rigid, his stare blank and emotionless as he took in everything she said.

She took a few careful steps, closing the distance between them and closed her hand over his quaking fist, her touch shocking him instantly into a more lifelike state. "I closed my eyes so tightly, hoping that when I opened them that your face would be the one starring back at me." She whispered, stroking his hand lightly with her fingertips.

Emma brought a shaky palm to his face, bringing his face toward her to read his expression as the heat from her hand burned his cheek. "_Please_. Say something." She pleaded with him desperately.

Killian drew a ragged breath, sighing as he lightly shook her off of him leaving her with a hurt expression. "What do you want me to say Emma? You ended it all without warning and blindsided me and now… now-" His voice broke into low uncharacteristic sobs with his words. "I don't know what the hell you want." He said finally, steeling himself where he stood.

"You, Killian!" She nearly shouted. "I want you." She reiterated much more quietly before taking on their previous position and holding his face in her hands. "I. Just. Want. _You_."

Killian gave a broken smile and shook his head. "You have me. You've always had me. You can't want something you already have." He explained logically.

"Humor me." She told him before connecting their lips, her body swaying slightly into him with the force of it.

Their kiss was heated, both taking their time to taste and savor one another's lips and refusing to let go until the other was satisfied- something they would never be.

Kissing her again was like coming home.

His body responded in kind to her moist pliant lips that fused with his, his tongue sweeping out to taste the bitter saltiness of her tears.

The kiss grew hungrier, unbidden noises slipping past lips that were eagerly swallowed as her hand raked through his messy hair to pull herself more firmly against him.

Killian bent forward carefully, his lips dragging against her jaw as he lifted her into his arms by his hands at the backs of her thighs.

Her arms encircled his neck, her fingers weaving through his dark locks as she panted hotly against his neck.

Killian walked them carefully to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was situated at the end of the hallway, still left untouched from when she left six weeks ago. His knees hit the foot of the bed and he pushed himself onto it, his hand coming cupping the back of her head as he gently edged her backward.

Her face was flushed and warm from his expert attention, her chest rising and falling with every anxious breath she took as he situated himself in the cradle of her thighs.

Killian drew the plain cotton tshirt from his sculpted body, the muscles of his chest and biceps rippling slightly with the motion.

The sight left her breathless.

_Had it really been that long since she had last seen him?_

He held himself above her with a carefully placed hand on either side of her face, the hunger plainly evident in his eyes that mapped out every plane of her gorgeous face. He touched her cheek with a feather light caress that had her humming against him in anticipation. "You are so beautiful." He rasped, the reverence in his voice causing her to shutter impatiently.

"Touch me Killian. Make it all go away." She whispered desperately, her lips straining to meet his as she choked on her words.

Killian smiled, brushing his nose against hers as his hands fell to her shoes and slipped them off her feet, the action just as intimate as any kiss they've ever shared. His fingertips tentatively explored every arch and ridge of her foot causing the heat to rise in her body. "I don't think you realize how much I've missed you. Every. Part. Of. You." His voice took on a husky tone, his words dying inside her mouth as he kissed her breathless.

Her fingertips scraped against his scalp as he sucked her pouty bottom lip into his mouth.

He tugged it between his teeth before reluctantly releasing it, the bruised flesh snapping back into place and she whimpered at the loss. He pressed open mouth kisses down her chin, his tongue darting out to lick her jaw before continuing his descent down her neck and pausing at the neckline of her shit that obstructed further view of her creamy skin. Killian snuck a hand into the bottom opening of her shirt, his fingers brushing lightly against the smooth contours of her stomach that had her arching against his touch, silently begging him for mercy. His fingertips danced against her flesh, exploring her heated skin until he reached the rounded mounds of her breasts that ached to be touched. His thumb gently grazed one puckered tip earning a whimper from his lover and then quickly retreated from underneath her shirt despite her protests.

His arm wrapped around her lower back, dragging her body forward so he could remove her shirt and bear her nakedness to his eye. He divested her of her shirt without issue and laid her back down, her pert rosy nipples standing out deliciously against the paleness of her naked skin.

Emma's heart hammered in her chest, her head lolling slightly to the side as he pushed himself lower down her body.

He eased himself over her, his mouth flush with her stomach as he blew on it causing her to squirm below him, her fingers curling against the grip she had on his hair as she tried to make him move lower. He smirked against her skin wickedly then licked a long stripe against her navel before blowing hot air against it.

Her reaction never ceased to disappoint.

His hand caressed her side as he marked his way up her heaving form with his lips and tongue until he reached his intended destination. His eyes flickered to hers with a silent challenge before he took one swollen bud into his mouth, his tongue lashing away as his thumb expertly circled its twin.

She moaned and thrashed beneath him, pushing her breasts up into his talented mouth and hand as a silent request for more.

He released her breast with an amused chuckle that reverberated against the other breast that lacked his mouth's attentions. His tongue darted out of his mouth, tracing her areola with agonizing slowness before latching his mouth over the erect tip.

She keened against him quietly as his tongue worked heatedly over her breast, her fingers pulling at his hair which he was surprised he still had given her fascination with that particular part of himself.

Killian released her nipple with a wet plop before giving it one last teasing lick then retraced his steps with his mouth, venturing south where she waited expectantly for him.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers met the fastenings of her jeans before cupping her firmly outside her pants, the heat waiting for him noticeable despite the thick fabric.

"I can already feel how hot you are." He spoke roughly, his fingers dancing over the fly of her pants as she drew in a ragged breath. His fingers deftly pulled the button on her pants, allowing her a hint of freedom and moved his hand over her zipper, edging it down slowly.

Killian bent forward, his tongue worshiping the newly exposed skin, his cock twitching with need against his unforgiving sweatpants as he inhaled her rich addicting scent that he found himself wanting to bottle so he would never be without again.

His lover hummed with pleasure and he placed his hands against each of her clothed hips and pushed the denim fabric down her legs, exposing inch by glorious inch of skin to his eyes.

Emma lifted her hips allowing him to slip the jeans further down and off her legs leaving her with no barrier save for her underwear that was now soaked through with her overwhelming desire for the man above her.

Killian grasped her ankles, tracing his fingertips over her shapely sun kissed legs, his eyes fixated on every minute movement in her face as a response to his ministrations.

Her body was dancing and reveling in the tall flames he elicited on her, his touch so damn sensual it was driving her wild with need.

His hands found the soft pliant flesh of her thighs, drawing slow lazy circles against her until she was mewling in pleasure. He placed his fingers over the drenched fabric of her panties and groaned when he felt how wet she already was for him. "So wet for me."

He rubbed at the wet patch of fabric, stimulating the sodden female flesh above the thin material that sent another gush of moisture between her legs, her core clenching with desire.

Killian touched her with more pressure, his movements purposeful as she was launched into her first orgasm of the night.

She was magnificent with her body bowed off the bed, her lips parted into a soft 'o' while she fell apart beneath him.

He carefully worked her through her high, her body riding the waves of her orgasm. He gave her a cheeky grin at her debauched state and pulled himself up onto his legs to remove his pants.

Her dry mouth went slack at the sight of his heavy cock bobbing between his legs.

He placed himself above her, each of his hands hitching into the sides of her panties encouraging her to lift her hips so he could drag them over her legs.

She shuttered as her heated core met the frigid air, her body now bare before him.

Killian leaned his head forward, scraping the scruff of his beard against her moist clit that was covered by the thick juicy thatch of curls nestled between her legs. He breathed in jaggedly, the enticing scent of her arousal nearly making him come like an inexperienced teenager.

Brushing some of the silky fair hair back, he captured her swollen clit between his teeth, worrying it slightly with his mouth while his fingers scrubbed over the slick lips of her pussy.

She released a keening cry that melted as he stroked her with his fingertips while never letting up on the unforgiving assault his mouth was making on her starving clit.

He parted her wet folds, sinking his middle finger into her sodden depths and crooked his finger, scratching the spot inside her that had her sobbing his name. His mouth drifted from her clit to join his thrusting finger, lapping greedily as he pushed the palm of his hand against the sensitive bundle of nerves that rested above her sex.

She twisted and panted above him, fisting the sheets and just about anything else she could reach as he coaxed her into her next earth shattering release. She cried out his name in ecstasy, bucking wildly against his unrelenting mouth until she had finally had her fill, her body tumbling back into conscious alertness.

Killian retreated from the warm heat of her sex and settled himself above her, his thick erection pressing against her promisingly as he searched her eyes with his.

Reverently, he pushed a stray lock of sweaty hair from her face, gazing at her adoringly as the words seamlessly left his lips, "I love you."

He continued to brush her hair soothingly, a calmness and sureness washing over her that made her feel at peace in his gentle embrace.

"I love you. _Only _you." She declared before closing her hand around his shaft and guiding him to her entrance.

His body tensed as her welcomed heat engulfed every straining inch of his cock and released a pleased groan when he was finally seated within her. He gripped her face in his hand as he slowly pulled out and pressed himself back in, his cock positively drowning in the molten flames of her sex. His firm lips latched onto her quivering ones with a kiss, his shaky words of praise tingling against her mouth as he continued to thrust within her. His hands sought out hers resting above her head and twined their fingers together, her walls clutching him tightly as he moved within her.

Sensing his impending climax, he unraveled his fingers from hers, his hand drifting down to where they were joined to brush the sore sensitive flesh of her clit until he felt her surrender.

She cried and panted against his lips, her hand squeezing his painfully as she lost herself.

Killian followed soon after, her body milking every last drop of his essence into her womb before collapsing carefully on top of her being mindful to not crush her as she recovered from her release.

He staggered and rolled off of her, his softening member slipping from her as he pulled her into his arms and peppered the top of her head with kisses.

She fell into his warm embrace with a contented sigh- _she was back home_.


End file.
